In a wireless communication system adapted to an LTE scheme or the like, of which specifications have been developed in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), a wireless terminal transmits an SRS (Sounding Reference Signal) to a wireless base station. The wireless base station estimates a state of a transmission path based on the received SRS and forms antenna directivity for downlink user data (see, for example, PTL 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-28192)).